Members of La Paloma
Alexe = | |Flavor = Plays guitar for Jesus. |Theme = Lunic - All the Bright Things |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 157 |HairColor = Red|EyeColor = Blue |Month = April|Day = 30th|Year = 1962|CurrentAge = 32 |Birthplace = Statesville, North Carolina |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = Vessel of an Archangel |HarmNumber = |Lives = Unknown Residence}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic |Elements 1 = + + |Power_Notes_1 = |Power Effect 1 = This angel is able to make their self invisible and completely unnoticeable to humans, animals and technology. Higher tier beings such as angels, demons and monsters may be able to detect users of this ability at close range. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = + + |PowerType 2 = Touch|Power Effect 2 = Alexe's touch is capable of calming an individual, lulling them to sleep, or removing a Curse set upon them. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = + + + |PowerType 3 = Almighty |Power_Notes_3 = |Power Effect 3 = An ability unique to Archangels that allows them to channel pure into an individual simply by touching them. This light will burn the individual from the inside out, killing them. Smite requires concentration and a brief moment to effectively kill, if the Archangel is too physically or mentally, weak, its power is greatly diminished. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Physiology |Elements 4 = + |Power Effect 4 = Alexe's physical abilities are greatly enhanced by the presence of the Archangel within him. He's been shown to carry over 600 pounds in each hand. |Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Sight |Elements 5 = |Power Effect 5 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = *Alexe was a normal human who gave an angel permission to possess him. An unknown event caused both of them to lose their memories and the two entities are now completely unaware of the other's presence. This has effectively caused them to become one person. *His amnesia has removed his unquestionable faith in God, causing many of his angel powers to no longer work. *Alexe thinks himself human and that his abilities are gifts from above. *He does not age, causing many to think he's still a teenager. *Despite his biological immortality he can still be killed. *A freak accident that left a man dead in North Carolina lead La Paloma to find Alexe at the age of 17. They offered him guidance and safety from those that may want to study him or abuse his abilities. He has stayed in this secret organization ever sense. *He was recently asked by La Paloma to watch Lucas and Yuri and evaluate how dangerous they are. While the group was asleep in the Bellagio Hotel he took the opportunity to check if the demon inside the Twins had any control over them. *Alexe was unable to graduate High School after the accidental discovery of his powers. *Used to be on the Water Polo team and still sometimes wears his letterman jacket. *Has access to Tartarus through a secret network of hidden portals discovered by him. **These portals can only be accessed by Angels who have learned to speak latin as the passage must be read in that language. *He has shown signs of being physically stronger than a normal human, which explains how he is able to fight in Tartarus when he must get up close to smite a monster. *His invisibility does not rely on a power source like Yuri, rather it is connected to his will and presence around others. *Never talks about his little brother, especially to people that may hurt him. ---- *Face claim: TiagoRawr}}}} |-|Kit = | |Image = wildomar |ProfilePic = KitProfile.png |CharacterName = Christopher "Kit" Romero |Sigil = |Flavor = Super serious. |Flavor = Carved by angels. |Theme = KAMELOT - My Confession |Height = 5'9" |Weight = 156 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = April |Day = 18th |Year = 1966 |CurrentAge = 38) (Appears 20 |Birthplace = Buenos Aires, Argentina |Nationality = Italian Argentine American |Role = Minor Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = Vessel of an Archangel |HarmNumber = |Lives = Wildomar, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = |Aura}} + |Power Effect 1 = Kit is capable of temporarily sanctifying an area with light, and can extend the size of this to encompass whole structures, or larger areas such as small fields. , , and other unholy aligned creatures and powers have their effects diminished while over this area. |Power_Notes_1 = Lasts as long as Kit stands upon it. It has a diminished effect against powerful . |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Teleportation |Elements 2 = + + + |Power Effect 2 = Kit can "bind" himself to a target with a touch. Once bound to someone, he is able to immediately teleport to that individual at will. If Kit loses sight of the bound individual for more than a 60, the link is severed. |Power_Notes_2 = Cannot be used on non-Human, non- beings. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = + + + |PowerType 3 = Almighty |Power_Notes_3 = |Power Effect 3 = An ability unique to Archangels that allows them to channel pure into an individual simply by touching them. This light will burn the individual from the inside out, killing them. Smite requires concentration and a brief moment to effectively kill, if the Archangel is too physically or mentally, weak, its power is greatly diminished. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Physiology |Elements 4 = + |Power Effect 4 = Kit's physical abilities are greatly enhanced by the presence of the Archangel within him. He is 50% stronger than a human of his height and build, his agility borders on superhuman, and his stamina is well beyond the capabilities of even an Olympic athlete. |Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Sight |Elements 5 = |Power Effect 5 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = *At seventeen, Kit and his family were kidnapped during a vacation in Mexico by a satanic cult. Each member of his family was sacrificed or murdered in front of him. When Kit was to be taken for the final stage of the ritual an Archangel appeared to him, telling him that together they would destroy the cult, and various other evil doers. After becoming the Angel's vessel, Kit tore through the cult, and vanquishing them all. **After the deed was done, and the cult was wiped out, the Archangel lost its previous memories, and the two of them effectively became a single mind, knowing only that their purpose is to defend the meek, cull evil, and enact justice. **Due to the age at which he became a vessel for the Archangel, Kit's personality has stagnated slightly. Though intelligent, he lacks wisdom, and tends to act much younger than he is. **He does, however, take his work with La Paloma very seriously. *Christopher's murdering of various members of La Paloma has had a lasting impact on Kit's personality, turning him into a cynic and darker more violent-minded individual. Whereas La Paloma tends to be reactive or protective, Kit has taken up the offensive and actively hunts down and vanquishes evil. **He now trains extensively during his spare time, making him extremely dangerous in hand-to-hand combat. *Kit is very agile and dexterous, being an accomplished gymnist, mixed martial artist, and practices endurance training. He's a Brown Belt in Krav Maga, a fighting style that specializes in close combat boxing and disabling an opponent as quickly as possible. *Kit is also ageless, appearing in his late teens or early twenties despite being almost forty. *He's half Italian, half Argentine. His father was American, which grants him dual citizenship. This allows him to move between North and South America rather easily. **He grew up in Phoenix, Arizona. *He works at a catholic boarding school on the other side of the lake as the P.E. teacher. Sister Jude works there as the head nun. *Despite officially being part of La Paloma, Kit rarely received direct instruction from other members and usually operated on his own. After the events on the east coast he now operates almost entirely solo, sometimes ignoring orders that he doesn't agree with. *He's completely oblivious to flirting, or any kind of advances for that matter. ---- *Face claim: Brennan Mejia}}}} |-|Sister Jude = | |Image = wildomar |ProfilePic = SisterJudeProfile.png |CharacterName = Sister Jude Shepherd |Sigil = |Flavor = Finds your lack of faith disturbing. |Theme = |Height = 5'8" |Weight = 124 |HairColor = Blonde |EyeColor = Brown |Month = April |Day = 18th |Year = 1939 |CurrentAge = 57 |Birthplace = Born in South Ashfield, West Virginia |Nationality = American |Role = Minor Supporting Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = Vessel of an Archangel |HarmNumber = |Lives = Wildomar, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Binding |Power Effect 1 = Sister Jude can project an invisible force that disables all -aligned powers of a being it collides with for a few seconds. The force travels slowly at first, but speeds up with distance. Once the force has collided with someone, Sister Jude can continuously channel the effect by reciting the rosary. If her words are interrupted, or her rosary is pulled from her hands, the effect will immediately end. |Power_Notes_1 = Has no effect on and other non- powers. Only people who are "Touched" can see the effects of . |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Elements 2 = + + |Power Effect 2 = Sister Jude, through the use of both her own will and the will of God, can expel any invasive being or beings within an individual, not limited to only , by performing an exorcism. The amount of effort it takes for her to perform this feat correlates directly with how powerful the entity is that she's expelling. Non- beings are easily removed, however are much more difficult, and especially powerful such as Marquis Belxephon are extremely difficult for her to , and massively tax her mind and body. |Power_Notes_2 = Each time she performs an exorcism it causes her physical body to weaken and wither, effectively aging her. The more difficult the exorcism, the greater she is aged. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = + + + |PowerType 3 = Almighty |Power_Notes_3 = |Power Effect 3 = An ability unique to Archangels that allows them to channel pure into an individual simply by touching them. This light will burn the individual from the inside out, killing them. Smite requires concentration and a brief moment to effectively kill, if the Archangel is too physically or mentally, weak, its power is greatly diminished. |Power_Notes_3 = |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Sight |Elements 4 = |Power Effect 4 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = *Sister Jude's past is mostly unknown before she joined the church. It is very likely that she harbors a tragic secret, though she'd never tell it to anyone. She took her vows and became a nun in her mid-twenties, at some point afterwards she became the vessel for an Archangel, though the timing of when exactly this happened is ambiguous at best. *Despite being a Lesser Archangel, she is not very physically strong, due to the nature of her powers slowly wearing her down over the years. This is also why she looks older than her actual age, and why she has aged at all, despite vessels for Archangels generally being ageless. *She's very strict and devout, being quite "old testament" in her practices. She believes respect for God and the rituals of the church must be carried out as they have been. She generally dislikes non-catholic christian denominations and non-christian religions. *She does, however, have a more motherly side, and takes in homeless and others in need on occasion. **She met Kit after he came to California, and she helped him find a place to stay and introduced him to La Paloma. *She's much more familiar with La Paloma's workings and members than Kit is, as she's been a members for nearly thirty years. *Her faith and experience have made her extremely powerful, even in her withering age. *Because she assists many of the churches in the Riverside area, she's been seen several times by various other characters, such as the Twins and Ezekiel, though most of them wouldn't know her personally. **Murdoc has spoken with her a few times in the past. He has no idea that she's a member of La Paloma, thinking she's just a typical nun. *She's completely selfless, caring little for the degenerative effects her powers have on her. *Finds your lack of faith disturbing. ---- *Face claim: Jessica Lange}}}} |-|Naomi = | |Flavor = Helloooo nurse. |Theme = |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 134 |HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = January|Day = 31st|Year = 1968|CurrentAge = 28|Birthplace = Moreno Valley, California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = Angel Vessel|HarmNumber = |Lives = Wildomar, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Enchant |Elements 1 = + + + |Power Effect 1 = Holy water blessed by Naomi has an additional effect. When thrown or splashed by her onto a human, animal, monster, demon or angel it will paralyze them indefinitely until the water is wiped away or dries up. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = *A member of La Paloma and one of the organization's nurses. **Apart from her secret life, she works as a nurse at the Inland Valley Hospital. *She's the nurse that treated many of the characters that were wounded in My Dear Sister. *Has pleaded with Maggie to never use her powers on anyone with severe wounds unless she is there to treat her. *Carries around a bottle of water whenever she is alone for self defense. ---- *Face claim: Emilia Clarke}}}} |-| Sif † = | |Flavor = Your demonic powers disgust her. |Theme = Illenium - Sleepwalker|Height = 5'7"|Weight = 136|HairColor = Light Brown|EyeColor = Dark Brown|Month = August|Day = 16th|Year = 1965|CurrentAge = 31|Birthplace = Lincoln, Vermont|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = Angel Vessel|HarmNumber = |Lives = Paradiso}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Trance |Elements 1 = + + |Power Effect 1 = By entering a deep meditative state, Sif is able to travel into someone else’s dreams. She can use this to communicate with anyone who is asleep and even interact with their dream world but can not harm the dreamer. Unfortunately if an evil spirit or demonic presence is invading the dreamer’s mind they can injure or even kill Sif. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = *The first member of the secret organization known as La Paloma to introduce herself in the story. *She sought out the help of Mandy Lane and Isaac Abraham to aid her against the demon possessed Ricky. *Sif was unable to stay near Ricky’s lair as his demonic power had grown so powerful that it made her physically ill to be around. *While Mandy Lane was in the hospital she visited her and left the mark of La Paloma on her neck, a blessing that countered the demon curse left on her by Aibhleann. Hailey caught wind of this and snuck into the hospital dressed as a nurse and weakened the blessing. *Studied Demonology for two years. *Carried around a Gen 1 Glock 17 for protection. *She sacrificed herself to protect Mandy Lane from the monsters in her dreams. *After she died she ascended into Heaven and regained the memories of her angelic origin. *She returned to Pinesville, with a group of archangels, to deal with the invading demons that haunted Mandy Lane. No one is able to remember this event. ---- *Face claim: Samia Smith}}}} |-| Maggie † = | |Image = dead |ProfilePic = MaggieProfile.png |CharacterName = Magdalene "Maggie" Anderson |Sigil = |Flavor = She's the matyr we didn't deserve. |Theme = Within Temptation - Angels |Height = 5'3"|Weight = 135|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Blue|Month = August|Day = 16th|Year = 1977|CurrentAge = 20|Birthplace = Olympia, Washington|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = Angel Vessel|HarmNumber = |Lives = Paradiso}} |Skin Name = |Lesser Fallen Angel}}|Alignment = |Elements = + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Touch |Elements 1 = + + + |Power Effect 1 = Maggie can remove any negative effects from someone she touches, this includes wounds, sicknesses, diseases, and even curses. However when she does this these effects transfer to her in full. If she transfers 5 or more negative effects to herself, she gains the ability to use |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Blessing |Elements 2 = + + |Power Effect 2 = Once per day, Maggie can pray to instantly remove 1 curse, affliction, or sickness from herself; or she can fully heal one of her wounds. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery |Elements 3 = + + + |Power Effect 3 = For 5 minutes, Maggie conjures a sheen of light. While under this effect she is temporarily healed of all afflictions, wounds, and curses, and gains immunity from all effects. When the effect ends all previous negative effects are regained. Can only be used once per day. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Mastery |Elements 4 = |Power Effect 4 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = *La Paloma found and recruited her in late January of '96, not long after Mandy Lane woke from her coma. *She has always been able to heal others, but the power used to scare her, so she rarely used it. She turned to God to help her understand her power. **La Paloma taught her not to fear her power, and how to better understand and utilize it. **She's a devout Catholic, going to church every Sunday. *She plays a Female Human Holy Knight in DnD **Her Holy Knight specializes in taking a great deal of damage, and is the group's anti-undead character. *Plays mono-white. More specifically a Cleric Tribal Deck. *She graduated from Lakeside Highschool, which is the school Ezekiel goes to, last year. *Has had a crush on Samson for a long time. *She's a bit overweight because she eats too many sweets and garlic bread, though she's not really a lazy person. *Like Alexe, Maggie doesn't know what she is. Unlike Alexe however, the Angel within her appears to be dormant, and her human personality has always been dominant. It's likely that Maggie somehow became the angel's vessel soon after she was born. **This circumstance makes her unique, as to her knowledge she never voluntarily allowed an Angel to inhabit her body. *She got close to Christopher Mcfalls during the La Paloma meet up on the East Coast. *She died after happening upon a wounded Chris, who deceived her into thinking that he had killed the murderer that had been stalking members of La Poloma. She used to heal his wounds, not realizing that they were mortal injuries. Chris then revealed that he was the one murdering the members of La Paloma, thinking that Maggie was dying. The within Maggie awoke and activated the previously unused power, and Maggie fled to the Kit, Alexe, and the other members, giving her just enough time to warn them of the true killer as the effect ended, and she succumbed to her wounds. ---- *Face claim: Ashley Benson }}}} |-|Ernest= | |Flavor = Walked fifteen miles in the snow in his day. |Theme = |Height = 6'|Weight = 170 |HairColor = Grey |EyeColor = Brown|Month = Unknown|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = 77|Birthplace = Bethlehem, Pennsylvania|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = Angel Vessel|HarmNumber = |Lives = Stowe, Vermont}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Elements 1 = + + |Power Effect 1 = Ernest is able to masterfully craft signal flares with holy properties. When lit, these flares will cast away all demonic illusions and will repel evil. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = *Ernest is officially the second gifted member of La Paloma, after Natt. *His power is not limited to only crafting signal flares, as he once put together a custom flashlight with similar properties. Unfortunately, he dropped these designs as he found out that batteries are not reliable around evil entities. *Never married but does have a younger sister with her own family. *Lives on the east coast near La Paloma's old headquarters. *Decided to become a craftsman from an early age and has changed crafting professions many times during his life. Currently he enjoys making clocks and even owns a small shop where he sells them. *A nice enough guy but he likes to keep to himself and work on his crafting hobbies. Isn't very fond of the members of La Paloma that can kill people by touching them. ---- *Face claim: Philippe Dumas}}}} |-|Justus= | |Flavor = Founder of La Paloma.|Theme = |Height = 6'1|Weight = 172|HairColor = White|EyeColor = Hazel|Month = Unknown|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = 83|Birthplace = Berlin, Germany|Nationality = English German American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Notes Content = *A diligent worker, even at a young age. **Was able to help his family maintain their farm when he was younger while studying English and Philosophy in college. *Moved to America with his younger brother one year after getting his bachelor's degree. *Became a Roman Catholic Priest at the age of 25. *He started La Paloma with his younger brother in the 1940s after they met another man they believed to be "blessed". *His brother, Natt, returned to Europe several months after the small group was started. **This disappointed and saddened Justus greatly but he continued La Paloma without him. *Despite having been around those with supernatural powers all his life, Justus has always been "normal" for the most part. **He is not even a psychic or a medium. *Has personally met with every member of La Paloma at some point or another. ---- *Face claim: Alan Rickman}}}} |-|Natt= |Flavor = More badass than you are in over eight languages. |Theme = [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=La8tzo6T7Sw E Nomine - Mondengel] |Height = 5'10"|Weight = 155|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Hazel|Month = Unknown|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = 80+|Birthplace = Berlin, Germany|Nationality = English German|Role = Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = Vessel of a Principality|HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Elements 1 = + |Power Effect 1 = Principality Angels can speak, write, understand and communicate in any earthly or supernatural language. This includes sign language, lip-reading, illegible words, and backwards speech and writing. They may even communicate with animals or read body language. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} }} |-|Ember = | |Flavor = Soft skin with bulletproof faith. |Theme = [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8ShsHeYkeI Dark Souls II - Majula] |Height = 5'7" |Weight = 120 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Green |Month = July |Day = 10th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 22 |Birthplace = Cold Springs, California |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = Angel Vessel |HarmNumber = |Lives = Cold Springs, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Power_Notes_1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Enchant |Elements 1 = + + + |Power Effect 1 = Ember has the ability to empower herself while she's protecting someone, giving her high , , and resistance. Her eyes glow with an intense white light when she uses this power. Her voice also changes, sounding more holy and righteous. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = *Never leaves her house without her jacket. *Owns a military knife and machete, though it isn't as easy to carry the machete around. *She's lived in Cold Springs all her life. Fortunately for her the seemingly "normal" town has some supernatural activity that is kept very secret among the locals. **Can't go traveling around on missions like the others so she keeps an eye on her hometown instead. *Her guardian abilities don't help her heal any faster. * ---- *Face claim: Unknown}}}} |-|Jesse = | |Flavor = How much is that puppy in the window? |Theme = [https://youtu.be/zCPlkVgMUDw Joe Brooks - Holes Inside] |Height = 5'7" |Weight = 139 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = May |Day = 18th |Year = 1977 |CurrentAge = 23 |Birthplace = Charlotte, North Carolina |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = Angel Vessel |HarmNumber = |Lives = Statesville, North Carolina}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Elements 1 = + + |Power Effect 1 = While playing his guitar, Jesse has the power to manipulate the world around him by singing. So long as he can come up with the lyrics and music, his words can control his surroundings. Examples of this include animating objects, stopping objects or reinforcing an object. His power can also be used to control another person's body, though he rarely does this. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = *Ember's cousin and Cheryl's nephew, said to be visiting them for a few weeks. *Also Alexe's little brother, this means their family has three "gifted" members in it. *Loves playing his acoustic guitar and has gotten very good at it. **His brother inspired him to take up the guitar, which lead to him learning how to sing too. *He's visited Cold Springs twice before, having teamed up alongside Ember. *His older brother, Alexe, refuses to work alongside him as his missions are generally more dangerous and require stealth. * ---- *Face claim: Joe Brooks}}}}